quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ynnis Valenford
Ynnis Valenford was the third of four children, born to a noble elven family of Jewelspar. Early Life With several siblings to share the burdens of nobility, Ynnis quickly learned that his station would allow him to coast by in life. His older siblings, Alton and Aria, had already been properly groomed for their positions; Alton, with his sharp mind for coin, philanthropy, and real estate, and Aria with her beauty, lovely singing voice, and unusual talent with healing salves and remedies, were truly proper Valenford heirs. Ynnis flitted through his early years, never excelling in his studies, though some modicum of charm (and his propensity for lavish spending) would keep him ingratiated with his social circles. Eventually, having grown tired of Ynnis's frivolity, his father Lord Syldon Opheris Valenford, sent him off to the College of Jewelspar, so as to gain the education and skills befitting a Valenford, on threat of being cut-off from the family coffers. Ynnis, sadly, struggled within the confines of the college, having not his brother's business acumen, nor his sister's musical talent. Histories, sciences, maths, arcana, all these would be lost on Ynnis. Still, he hung around the college, hoping to find something to contribute to the Valenford name. The Deal As his studies continued to suffer, Ynnis's friends, Colwan and Garrison, came to suggest taking a trip into the wilds, so as to take his mind off of his predicament. Out there, in the bonding and the drinking and one-upsmanship, the three would find themselves within a quiet glade presided over by a forlorn, decrepit hovel. Candlelight stirred inside. Colwan and Garrison protested over Ynnis's curiosity, and so they waited outside while he ventured in. Inside, Ynnis met the hag, Zilla. After offering to read his fortune and easy his troubles, Zilla offered Ynnis a deal. She proposed to grant him the proficiencies he so badly desired, so that his strums of the lyre would become magical and his voice capable of moving the Weave. Blood thrumming in his ears over the excitement, Ynnis would scarcely make out his end of the deal, and accepted on the spot. When Ynnis awoke, he found his wish granted, though at a cost. He was shorter, much shorter, and greener. His teeth sharp, and his ears larger in comparison to his head (even for an elf). He rushed out to the glade, and within the calm waters first observed his transformation: he was a goblin. Repulsed, he banged on the door of Zilla's hovel, but the light within had been extinguished, and no amount of pounding would break down the door. At this commotion, Colwan and Garrison would return, alarmed, though luckily Ynnis was able to convince them of the veracity of his newfound predicament. Overnight, they came up with a plan. Colwan would contact Ynnis's family to let them know he would be taking a trip as part of his studies, while Garrison would inform the college that Ynnis had dropped out. Ynnis indeed would set out, but in order to find a way to reverse his transformation. Horrified of what his father may think if Ynnis were to besmirch the family name by returning as a goblin, he set out, using what was left of his family money, on his quest. Category:Player Characters